


How We Began

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: "Well, apparently I am so correct that I've frightened away your sarcasm. Are you going to tell her?"





	How We Began

"You're completely clueless, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Sirius hadn't been paying attention instead staring at his cup of cocoa.

"You haven't the foggiest what I've been telling you for the past ten minutes, do you?"

"No, honestly, I don't."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Do. You. Like. Hermione?"

"No! Merlin, she's twenty years old! I could--"

Remus held up a finger to silence him. "Nevermind your age difference, Sirius. Do you like Hermione? I've seen the way you act around her, so don't lie to me."

Sirius was stunned.

"Well, apparently I am so correct that I've frightened away your sarcasm. Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Why on earth not?" Remus sounded outraged.

"There's no way in hell that she'd have feelings for me! I'm her best friend's godfather, old enough to be her father, and been in prison for a large part of my life! Why would a beautiful, highly intelligent woman want anything to do with me?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she has feelings for you? Yes, Harry had a chat with her the other day and she sort of… let it slip." He gripped his best friend's shoulders. "Will you tell her?"

~~♥~~

 

He took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the door. 

"Come in!"

Sirius felt aroused by Hermione's voice as he stepped inside the flat. It was small, but very colorful. He found Hermione sitting at a round table. Sirius thought her eyes looked tired, but a split second later they sparkled. "Sirius! I haven't seen you in… a few days I guess!" She laughed cheerfully. "How are you?"

Sirius sat next to her, his leg brushing against hers for a moment, causing his cock to twitch.

"You look pale. Are you ill?"

"Hermione, I have something to say…"


End file.
